gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mulcher
The Mulcher was a heavy, rotary machine gun developed by the Coalition of Ordered Governments. However, like most COG weapons, it soon found it's way into the hands of the Locust, more specifically, Grinders. It is a scaled down version of the Chain Gun , and smaller brother of the Vulcan Cannon. A modified version of the Mulcher is mounted on the Silverback's machine gun arm. Background Developed by the COG, the Mulcher is a heavy machinegun that is functionally a scaled-down version of the Chain Gun. The Mulcher operates in much the same way as its larger cousin, except for the fact that it cuts down a lot of the components and uses a series of modifications to make the design smaller and lighter. It uses a slightly smaller-caliber round, has 3 barrels instead of the 6 featured on the chaingun and, most notably, is mobile. It also makes use of a crank system to cycle the action and fire rounds (as opposed to the electrically-cycled action of the Chain Gun). It also has a 300 round capacity internal magazine. Designed for squad-level fire-support, the Mulcher possesses phenomenal firepower and a fire rate fast enough to keep an entire platoon pinned down. Concentrated fire from the Mulcher can prove dangerous to even larger Locust creatures, including Boomers and Reavers. Also, it shreds enemies to bits at close range, just like the Gnasher Shotgun. Tactical Use The Mulcher is heavy, only the Mortar weighs more, and because of the weapon's sheer mass you cannot roadie run when using a Mulcher. Similarly, your turn speed and move speed are reduced. You can, however, duck into cover, so take advantage of this fact. Foes will actively target a player carrying a Mulcher, intending to take advantage of the firer's reduced mobility - so bear this in mind. To compensate for the loss of mobility, the Mulcher is, as its name implies, a vicious beast of a weapon in spite of its drawbacks, and one that excels at spraying out lots of damage in a very short time. It can be used in 3 distinct ways, depending on where it is employed. If fired from the hip, the Mulcher is woefully inaccurate, but sprays down so much ammunition over such a wide pattern that the accuracy loss is almost a moot point unless fired at medium to long range. The Mulcher thus is frightfully effective in close combat, despite being such a heavy weapon. If aimed (I.E. with left trigger), you can deploy the Mulcher's base and use it as a pseudo-emplacement weapon. This refines its long range accuracy considerably, and gives it the ability to shred multiple enemies with ease. It does, however, immobilize you to use the Mulcher in this fashion, so doing so can be extremely risky if enemies in the area are packing Longshots, Boomshots, or Torque Bows. This method is also used if you fire it from cover near an edge; you'll pop out and set the turret up. If aimed in this fashion, however, you'll pop back into cover when the trigger is released. If you notice enemies are close to you, and you don't have time to turn and aim at them due to the slow movement speed with the mulcher, you can quickly switch to another weapon and try and jump to the side, hopefully evading some attacks and having a chance to get away. If fired from low cover (the kind you normally shoot over when aiming), the Mulcher is a considerably more vicious weapon, as it can be deployed atop a piece of terrain - such as a concrete road divider, low wall, or even the hood of a car or truck - and turn it into a makeshift machinegun emplacement. Once deployed, the Mulcher has frightening accuracy (as it always does when aimed), and its sheer fire rate lets it easily deal with enemies foolish enough to be out in the open, and the user can easily get in cover should they begin to draw too much fire. This is also the only way to gain the achievement "Organ Grinder", where the player must kill 30 enemies with the Mulcher in this fashion. Note that because the Mulcher is generally more effective if fired from cover, you can achieve significantly better results by getting up higher, thus allowing you a wider field of view. Of particular note are the large balconies on maps like Day One, and similar areas with good visibility. If possible, employ the Mulcher from a similar vantage point, or in tunnel fight scenarios, where the weapon is at its most potent. Indoors, it can often be effective to fire the Mulcher from the hip in spite of its inaccuracy, as the massive amount of fire will make mincemeat of any foe trying to advance to close range. Note that like the Chain Gun, the Mulcher has a tendency to overheat, and will lock up if it does. Fortunately, like its big brother, the Mulcher has a built-in water-cooling system that can flush the weapon with coolant in order to bring it down to safe levels (which is done by hitting the right bumper button). Unlike the Chain Gun, the Mulcher has no clutch, so it does not completely stop spinning for several seconds after the trigger is released. Because of this, it's possible for a canny firer to fire for a prolonged period, release the trigger, rapidly flush the system 2-3 times, and resume fire after missing only a half-second or so of firing time. When fired on fully automatic, the Mulcher can fire roughly 100 rounds before overheating (more if the operator uses the method mentioned above). Paired with the weapon's deadly accuracy and ability to chew a foe to pieces with just a few hits, this means that the Mulcher can chomp through tightly packed groups of enemies very quickly. In Gears of War 3, the player now has the ability to fire the weapon without deploying it behind cover. This is useful in Horde when attacking enemies are surounding you. Although this tactic is not very useful against other players as it is highly inaccurate. Gears of War 2 Multiplayer It is advisable for any players who utilize the Mulcher to lead the frontline for the team. If the team comes across hostile attacks, the Mulcher wielder can cover his/her team immediately as they move to cover. The wielder is then able to provide suppressive fire in order to give his/her team a chance to flank the enemy. If any hostiles try to escape, the Mulcher will be able to eviscerate them in seconds, effectively keeping opponents behind cover. Behind the Scenes *The Mulcher first appears in Gears of War 2. *When using the Mulcher or Mortar, when hitting levers or switches the player begins to hit the switch, pulls back, and the lever flips on its own. *On the side of the gun, in front of the crank, is the COG "Omen" insign. Category:Weapons Category:Gears of War 2 weapons Category:Locust Horde